Hilo:Xalisco/@comment-31947012-20171013101142/@comment-31947012-20171015091836
Por supuesto: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abd_al-Rahman_of_Morocco En este Link se habla de la Necesidad del Monarca de la época de obtener una mejor cantidad de tasas y diezmos debido a la quiebra y crisis que vivió el país por la guerra con Algeria, y sus disputas coloniales con Inglaterra y Francia.(También indica la batalla de Orán).( Y el apoyo que dio a la guerrilla algerina resistente frente a los Franceses). De igual forma tienes el conflicto y bombardeos de Ingleses y Franceses a ciudades Marroquíes durante los años 1820-1840.(En el verás el bloqueo del Puerto de Tánger de 1828 por los ingleses, que fue parte de que se comprara una máquina como muestra de cortesía, ya que consideraban muchísimo más peligrosos a los franceses). Aquí también te indica sus planes de desarolllo e infraestructura.(Te dejo un parrafo) He was an adept leader and administrator and was able to build public works and infrastructure. He did however have to deal with internal conflicts and had to quell revolts many times: 1824, 1828, 1831, 1843, 1849, and 1853. He was always successful at placating the nobles and malcontents though.[1] Como bien de puse aparecen los fonclitos internos y los planes de modernización que no se pueden llevar acabo debido a que debe aplacar a los nobles, a las potencias europeas y a islamistas que no lo ven bien. (Ahora mismo en AOR están llos beremerines aún en crisis diplomática con el gobierno Marroquí) 'thumb|Esta es la imagen de edificio que se construyó en la época de Hisham para albergar ese ferrocarril,aunque finalmente solo pudo ser utilzada hacia 1880 por los franceses ya.(Foto de 1912)'http://www.vivireltren.es/2012/03/trenes-en-marruecos/ Es otro Link informativo sobre las primeras vías de trenes en Marruecos.(Te indica que fueron construídas por franceses y españoles hacia el siglo XX, XIX) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maghnia Y este link final que miré fue la piedra final de esta investigación, donde tras atar cabos llegué a ver la entrada francesa en 1836 en Maghnia, donde se da a entender que las ciudades marroquíes tenían ya un cierto avance indudstrial y cultural que no pudo avanzar por las guerras coloniales con franceses,ingleses y en cierto momento hasta Austriacos Que por cierto, en Maghnia también se abriría después un importante museo de la cultura marroquí hacia el siglo X-XI De paso te dejo uno de los edificios del plan Comercial que no llegó a celebrarse del todo, que es el parador de Nador en una foto de 1925.(Construido en 1845) thumb| foto de los planes comerciales e industriales de Hisham, que es el parador de Nador.(Construido en 1845 para una red turística) La foto es de 1925Con todo esyo llegué a la idea de que Marruecos hubiera tenido su ferrocarril con una situación como la del AOR a partir más o menos de 1835.(Yo lo puse en 1839 por darle un márgen de mejora al estado y su economía) Por otra parte todo esta era financiado por el auge comercial, minero, los reales talleres y las florecientes industrias.(Aunque aún muy localizadas), y si no fuera por las ambiciones coloniales, las guerras tribales y una oposición de los nobles, que aunque fue aplacada finalmente fue importante para que no se pudiera llevar acabo esos planes de inicio de una tecnificación y estudio para la población marroquí muchisimo antes del colonialismo. Un saludo de nuevo y gracias por tu atención =)